


the right partner

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bunker Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, mentions of Rufus Carlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Wyatt surprises Lucy during her dance party of one and joins her with a slow dance.





	the right partner

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jenna ([JennaKaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaKaylor/pseuds/JennaKaylor)) for one of the lines of this story -- it really helped me move the story along. ;) Thanks to [angellwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings) as well, for looking this over and catching my typos. And to all the other girls in the group chat for their support! 
> 
> Thanks to Whitney Houston's _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ for inspiring this!
> 
> This little scene is supposed to happen between Hollywood 1941 and the infamous phone call. You can call it a missing scene if you want but I really just wanted more happy, in love Lyatt. (I promise I'm trying to work on the second part to _it's hard, coming up for air_ , just be patient with me.) <3

_Clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade..._

Some upbeat 80s song pumped through the speakers Rufus had set up in the Lifeboat hangar as Wyatt watched an uncoordinated Lucy dance around the room from the doorway. He chuckled to himself at her obvious enjoyment of the song and her “me” time. She had no clue Wyatt watched her and he preferred it that way. People were so much more themselves when they thought no one was watching.

She turned around mouth open to sing one of the higher notes when she spotted him and clammed up immediately, her eyes big with surprise.

“I’m impressed. I didn't know you could dance _and_ sing at the same time.” Wyatt dropped his arms, from where they had been crossed over his chest, as he moved closer.

“ _Wyatt_ , I uh-- didn't see you there. I thought you guys were playing Monopoly in the common area,” Lucy replied, out of breath, with a strand of hair trapped in the crease of her mouth. Wyatt flicked his eyes down towards it before reaching up to move it away with a gentle brush of his hand.

Lucy followed the movement of his hand before turning her dark eyes back to his. 

“Um,” Lucy trailed off awkwardly, “Did you need something?” 

“No, I don't need anything,” Wyatt replied, but as he stared down at her, he noticed, for the first time, the small smattering of freckles across her nose and his heart started beating faster. 

If he was being honest with himself, he hadn't really needed anything until he came into the room. He had to stop in the doorway because the sight of a happy, carefree Lucy had unfurled something hopeful in his chest.

Lucy swallowed and unconsciously licked her lips, “Are you sure?” 

He nodded slightly but he found that he couldn't stop staring at her lips. 

_Spare a little candle, save some light for me..._

The music switched over, an abrupt segue as a slow song came on. Lucy smiled shyly before she grabbed for his hand, dragging him behind her. He contemplated resisting, just for a moment but the brightness of her smile charmed him and he couldn't say no.

Technically, the oil dappled and paint splattered bunker floor wasn't much of a dance floor but Wyatt had seen worse. The Lifeboat sat in it's usual spot, charging cord attached to the port in its side, looking like an oversized, dingy disco ball. It reminded Wyatt of his and Lucy’s talk about prom back in 1941.

“Not what I pictured wearing to prom when I dreamed about it back when I was a little girl,” Lucy replied, parroting his thoughts as he set his hand to her waist against the green flannel shirt that she wore. 

Glancing down, Wyatt smirked, realizing she was wearing his shirt. 

“I think I like that better than any fancy gown plus no need to worry about tripping on a long skirt,” Wyatt teased as he turned them slowly, Lucy's small palm warming him from where it rested on his shoulder.

“Ha, ha,” Lucy rolled her eyes, “I’m not that bad.” 

It was Wyatt’s turn to roll his eyes, “Says the woman who trips on her own two feet.” 

“I guess that’s why I have you,” Lucy smiled up at him, eyes twinkling, “to catch me when I fall.”

Wyatt smiled back at her cheekiness, but in all seriousness, he didn't want her to have to rely on anyone else ever again. If they fall, they fall together.

He must have been lost in thought for a moment, “ _Wyatt_ , where did you go?” Lucy stared up at him in concern.

Wyatt smiled down at her, in apology, “Sorry, you just got me thinking is all.” 

Lucy smiled back softly, before lifting her hand to the back of his neck, “What were you thinking about?”

“Oh, you know, just thinking about that Chevy _Bel Air_ from 1955. Man, was she a beauty,” Wyatt stared over Lucy’s shoulder, as if remembering that bygone year.

Lucy scoffed, “Yeah, I’m sure a vintage car can hold your attention for that long.”

“I’ve got laser focus. You don't get to be Delta Force by chance!” Wyatt started to object, offended by her nonchalant dig at one of his most important military skills.

But one look at the trembling of her mouth and he knew she was trying not to laugh at him.

“You think that’s funny, do you, Professor?” Wyatt grabbed her around the waist, forgetting about their dance for a moment as he lifted her off the ground. Lucy shrieked and begged to be put down. 

“If I promise to let you teach me how to cook, will you put me down?” Lucy asked, after a few moments of protest, breathless with laughter.

“I don't know,” Wyatt pretended to think it over, “I kinda like having you at a disadvantage.” 

“Well, you’ll definitely have that with me in the kitchen. You might want to bring a helmet or a gas mask, I’m sure you can find one laying around this dump,” Lucy added, giving the peeling, rust patched walls a disparaging look.

“You make a good point.” Wyatt set her back down and she took a step away from him.

“Hold on,” Wyatt grabbed ahold of her hand, “We aren’t through there, the song’s still playing.”

“I didn't figure you for much of a dancer,” Lucy replied, as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

“It just takes the right partner,” Wyatt murmured softly.

Lucy’s eyes became luminous with tears as she glanced up at him, the soft curve of her mouth flirting with a smile. 

She released his hand and for a minute he was confused, lost in her eyes, before she rested her cheek against his shoulder. Wyatt wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing his hand to the back of her head. They embraced, holding onto each other, and Wyatt didn't even notice the quiet that surrounded them as the radio went to static and then shut off, his entire being focused on her warmth in his arms.

Lucy pulled back after a moment, but let her hand rest on the back of his neck, her fingers tracing through his hair. Wyatt was glad they were alone because he had to hold in a groan at the feel of her light caress.

“Careful there, _Professor_ , you uh-- know, there aren't a lot of places for us to be alone right now,” Wyatt rambled, as the first whisper of desire tripped across his skin.

What happened next was entirely her fault, if he hadn't been distracted by her -- her scent, her touch, her closeness -- he would have seen it coming.

Lucy tripped. 

They had moved closer to the Lifeboat than Wyatt had realized and the charging cord -- that bright orange, hard-to-miss strip of wires -- was about to send them both tumbling to the unforgiving, hard concrete. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Wyatt cursed as he reached for Lucy’s flailing limbs. 

“I’m good, I’m cool,” Lucy laughed at their clumsiness, as Wyatt held her in his arms. 

He shook his head at the predictability of Lucy tripping, at least this time it was over something solid and definite, not over nothing that was so often the case.

Lucy’s laugh trailed off as Wyatt realized just how close they were. A charged energy sparked between them as their eyes, bright blue and warm brown met and held.

Wyatt could remember many things about their night together-- _the touch of her smooth skin under his hands, the silk of her chemise against his bare chest and the soft sounds that she had made as he caressed her_ \-- but in that moment, the taste of her lips was absent from his memory and he knew he had to kiss her again before the wondering drove him mad.

His intentions must have been clear on his face because Lucy’s hand traveled from where it rested on his bicep to his cheek. She smoothed her thumb over his cheek and he leaned into it, craving her touch. Wyatt tightened his fingers on her waist at the passion coursing through him, just from that little touch... taking him back to that night.

“Lucy,” he rasped, eyes flickering down to her lips that parted on a unsteady breath as she drew closer.

“ _Hmm_ ,” she murmured, her amber eyes growing darker with desire. 

Deciding that he had let her be in control for far too long, Wyatt twirled them and pressed her up against the dented steel of the Lifeboat as her arms came up to embrace him.

The metal door to the garage shrieked as it was forced open on old ungreased hinges. 

“Um-- I hate to interrupt _Dancing With The Stars_ , but the Mothership just jumped,” Rufus said, with a apologetic grin, as he turned around swiftly and walked right back out. 

Wyatt and Lucy started, shooting each other exasperated looks at the metallic clang of the garage door shutting after Rufus.

“I guess this’ll have to wait,” Wyatt stated, wryly, wrapping his arm around Lucy’s waist, and starting for the door.

“Just as long as you don't leave me out,” Lucy laughed, tilting her head against his shoulder to catch a glimpse of his smile, trusting him to lead her always.

\-----

If you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
Time after time  
 _If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting_  
 _Time after time_


End file.
